Heartbeat
by bechloehuh
Summary: Sendrick fanfiction. Starts during the time of the MTV movie awards. Brittany misses Anna. Anna misses Brittany. What will they do about it? (Some parts of this might not be very accurate but I just wrote whatever I was thinking) Rated M because of language and sex in the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Snow; one of the most beautiful, funny, down-to-earth, grounded celebrities out there, has a lot of friends. I mean, she's worked with people such as Zac Efron, Vin Diesel, Michelle Pfeiffer, Adam Scott and of course, Anna Kendrick, so its not surprising that she has so many famous friends.

It was friday and she was rehearsing with her fellow Pitch Perfect co-stars; Anna Camp, Alexis Knapp, Rebel Wilson, Hana Mae Lee, Skylar Astin, Ben Platt and Utkarsh Ambukdar. They were appearing on the MTV movie awards to perform, sort of like a reunion, if you wanna call it that. The only person who Britt was missing, who wasn't there rehearsing with them, was Anna Kendrick.

She wasn't able to perform with them because she was busy with her new movie **'The last 5 years'** which kinda bummed her out. Scrap that, she was pissed that she couldn't catch up with her friends and co-stars, and of course, she hated that she had missed a chance to see her favourite blonde who she hadn't seen in about a month.

* * *

"_Shit!_" The blonde stomped her feet as she realised that she sang the wrong lyrics.. Again..

"Britt, are you okay?" Camp asked, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder "You seem, I don't know, a bit off. Do you need a break?"

"No, no don't worry I'm fine" Britt smiled. She wasn't fine. "I just miss Tyler" she lied. Tyler wasn't the one she missed.

"_Awww_" almost everybody said at the same time.

Rebel walked up to Britt and gave her a big, bone-crushing hug. "You'll see him later blondie, why don't we take a break and you can call him?"

Brittany smiled at Rebel, mostly at the thought that she could call the most important person in her life right now. "Yeah, thanks." She answered as she took her phone from her bag. "I'm sorry guys, I'll be 5 minutes" she said apologetically, walking over to the emergency exit which led outside, luckily where no fans or paparazzi could take pictures or over hear her phone call. She hovered over Tyler's name and thought about calling him for a minute, but then slid her thumb down the screen to roll it to the top. She pressed call and waited for the dial tone, until a chirpy voice came through the speaker which made her heart melt.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"Hello? Anna?"**_

_**"Britt, hey!"**_

_**"Hi!"** _She breathed as she leaned against the wall._ **"How are you?"**_

**_"Good, I'm good" _**she smiled through the phone,**_"how about you?"_**

**_"Yeah I'm good- great"_**

Anna frowned,_**"You don't sound so sure about that, are you okay?"**_

**_"Yeah I just.. I.. God, I miss you so much"_**

**_"I miss you too, Snow" _**Anna looked down and drew circles with her hand on her bed.**_ "Where are you?"_**

Brittany sighed as she tilted her head back to rest it on the wall behind her,_** "Rehearsing for the awards"**_

**_"Oh" _**Anna sounded defeated**_ "How is everybody?"_**

_**"They're great.. They miss you, it's not the same without you here"**_

Anna smiled,**_ "I miss them all too, tell them I said hi"_ **she paused for a few seconds to take a deep breath before speaking up again,_** "I miss you the most"**_

Brittany smiled,_** "I.. I couldn't concentrate in rehearsal. I just told them it was because I miss Ty.."**_

Anna frowned at the mention of the name and was glad that the blonde couldn't see her through the phone,_** "That's understandable"**_ she said,_** "How is he?"**_

Brittany shook her head and breathed as she tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes, **_"Good, he's good"_**

**_"That's-"_**

**_"I couldn't concentrate because of you!"_** Britt interrupted as she looked down at her feet.

_**"What?"**_

_**"I can't keep up with choreography, I'm forgetting the lyrics, I'm always singing Alexis' part by accident and I can tell she's getting pretty pissed at me"**_ she felt a tear run down her cheek and immediately wiped it away. _**"Damn you for not being here, Kendrick"**_ she sighed as she tried to lighten the mood.

Britt heard Anna smirk through the phone, _**"I'm sorry. You know I need to shoot for this film, if I'd have known when I signed up that I would be missing out on performing with you again then I'd have never even considered it. I'd do anything to see you right now"**_

_**"You don't mean that"** _Britt hoped she did, but she knew she didn't.

_**"I meant that last part"**_ she admitted. _**"Its been like, a month and I think I'm going crazy"**_

_**"Come to L.A"**_ the blonde suggested, _**"Even if its not to perform, just come see us. Please"**_

Anna sighed and she felt a lump in the back of her throat, **_"I'm sorry Snow, I can't. You know how important this project is"_**

**_"I know I'm sorry, that was a stupid suggestion, I'm-"_** she was cut off by Anna shouting through the phone.

**_"Yeah?!"_** She shouted, _**"Hold on"** _she addressed Britt before putting her hand over the speaker and shouting from the room she was sat in, _**"Where's Olivia?!... She's not coming?!... Okay, I'll be there in a sec!"**_

The blonde waited while Anna was talking to, she guessed, one of her 'Drinking buddies' co-stars.

**_"Hey, sorry about that"_** she laughed through the phone.

**_"Oh no, you're busy, I should have text first"_**

**_"Nooo, no no, don't worry about it"_**

**_"So who was that?"_** The blonde asked sheepishly.

**_"It was Jake, we uh, had a, sort of celebration party last night for magnolia acquiring Drinking Buddies.. He was just asking if I wanted to grab some coffee"_ **she explained as she simultaneously applied her make-up.

_**"Oh, congratulations!"**_

_**"Thanks"**_ the brunette smiled.

_**"I should get going, they're probably waiting for me in there"**_

_**"Yeah, sure. I'll call you on Sunday, okay?"**_

The blonde smiled, _**"Promise?"**_

Anna laughed down the phone, **_"I promise, I wanna wish you good luck for the awards, not that you need it"_**

**_"Thanks, I'll uh, I'll talk to you later, keep safe"_**

**_"Always do, later Snow"_**

The blonde sighed as another tears slid down her face, **_"Bye, Anna"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany's POV

Sunday - The day of the MTV movie awards.

"You ready babe?" Alexis asked Brittany, who had just finished her lunch. The blonde replied with a little nod and a smile, then linked her arm with Alexis' as they walked to hair and make-up.

"Is Tyler coming tonight?" The tall brunette asked as they were both sat down getting their hair done.

"Yeah, he's meeting me here later and we're gonna appear on the red carpet together" she smiled.

"Ooh its getting serious!" Alexis stated jokingly. "How's he doing?"

Brittany set down her magazine which she was reading and looked straight ahead of her, not daring to lie to her friends face.

"Good, he's good. He just misses me, you know-"

"Don't lie to me, B" the brunette interrupted.

The blonde turned her head to meet Alexis' eye. "I.."

"I know you wasn't on the phone to Ty the other day"

"How did you-"

"I heard your conversation, it was completely by accident, I swear!" She reassured her. "Me and Ester went to the rest room and I heard you talking to Anna, don't worry I didn't tell any of them"

Brittany was speechless, she opened her mouth but then shut it straight after, not knowing what to say.

There was a soft silence in the room, except the sounds of hairspray spraying and footprints around the two women, from the stylists who were not very interested in their conversation. The brunette spoke up again, "Your voice.. You sounded really upset." She stated, "I wanted to come out there and see if you were okay, I thought Tyler had upset you or something.. But then I heard you say Kendrick, and.. I know how much you miss her"

"I.. I'm bummed that she couldn't be here tonight, but her movie is more important.." She sighed.

"I don't think that's the reason, Britt"

"I don't know-"

"I think you like her, as more than friends, I mean"

Brittany whipped her head round to look at Alexis, (gaining a frustrated grunt from the stylist) secretly hoping that the brunette wasn't serious because she didn't want other people to notice her huge crush on the small mainer. Turns out that more people knew than she thought.

"Everyone can see that you do B, ever since you two met at the table read. That's when I noticed anyway, I'm not sure about the others. You kept shooting glances in her direction every time she spoke, there was this.. I don't know, sort of, spark in your eye"

"I was.. Interested in what she was saying, she has good ideas" Brittany shot back, trying to save what dignity she had left.

Alexis laughed, "Seriously? What about when you were shooting the shower scene?"

"Alexis don't-"

"No, Britt. Just here me out, okay?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, but said no words. The brunette took this as a sign to carry on.

"The chemistry you had that day, it was just.. It wasn't normal for people who claim to just have platonic feelings for each other, I-"

"How do you know? You wasn't there when we shot it"

"I know, but the footage-"

"Its edited. I'm sure if you was naked in the shower with someone you've literally just become acquainted with, you'd find it pretty fucking awkward."

"Fine. What about the interviews?"

"What about them?"

"Come on, you two have so much chemistry! Conversation comes so naturally between you two and, Jesus Christ, she told you she's in love with you Britt!"

"She was kidding!" Brittany immediately blushed, remembering that interview.

"What about the part where she asked you to go out with her?"

"What? She was kidding Alexis! How do you even remember all this anyway?"

"Because, God damn it, its frustrating! You could literally cut the sexual tension between you two with a butter knife!" She laughed.

"Its all for the camera"

The brunette sighed, "Explain hood night then, and you cannot say that it was for the camera because I saw the look in your- in both of your eyes when you pulled her close to you and at that point, Jason hadn't even yelled action yet.."

Brittany just rolled her eyes again, unable to form words to respond with because she knew that what Alexis was saying was true.

"I could see how bad she wanted to kiss you Britt. If you didn't know this, people look at your lips whenever they want to kiss you. And God, that girl couldn't take her eyes from your lips. She wanted it so-"

"_Stop!_" The blonde yelled and shot up, luckily just as her stylist finished her hair. She couldn't take anymore because she knew that all this was true. "I'm with Tyler, okay?! I don't feel anything towards Anna except from friendship! We're close, and I don't feel that way, I never will!" She sighed as she stood in front of the tall brunette sitting in the chair, "I feel _nothing!_" She said again, reminding herself more than Alexis. "She means nothing to me"

Suddenly she heard a little gasp come from behind her. She instantly regretted everything she just said. She knew that gasp. She'd recognise that gasp anywhere.

She slowly turned and saw the one person in the world who she wouldn't ever want to hurt, stood in the door, with so much hurt in her eyes that it looked like she was going to break down any minute.

"Anna.."

"Save it" she said defeatedly, dropping the flowers she had in her left hand and storming out of the dressing room, making sure to slam the door on her way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all. Wow. I wasn't expecting 16 reviews and 48 follows. Also the traffic graph shows I have nearly 1500 views. That's just.. Amazing! I didn't think this would get that much response! So thank you guys! I'm sorry that this is kinda angsty but it will get better! Or will it? Maybe. Or maybe not. You'll just have to keep reading! (trying not to sound like desperate here: failing)**

**Also, 'CaptainG07', nope you haven't offended me. I don't ship Tyler and Britt either! *cyber high five!* She should totally be with Kendrick, no doubt about it.**

**And 'Lara Knight', I'm so happy that you left a review. You're one of my favourite authors on here, your stories are amazing!**

**So just to get that out there! (P.s feel free to leave more reviews, I welcome criticism too so if there's anything that needs improving or anything that you want to see happen, just leave me a review!)**

**Now.. On with the show!**

Anna's POV

2 days ago...

Anna had just gotten off of the phone with Brittany. She held the phone in her right hand and lifted it up to tap her chin. All that was going through her mind was how upset the blonde sounded. Had something happened? Had Tyler hurt her? He wouldn't do that, would he? No, because if he did then she'd kick his ass. Like, several times. **_'Brittany deserves to be treated like a princess, and if I had her, I'd never let her go. I would treat her- Wait! Stop thinking like that! Lock it up, Anna!'_**

"Come on, Kendrick, this scenes nearly wrapped up!" A male voice yelled to zoned out ears.

No response.

"Annaaaaa!"

Still no response.

"Anna! Earth to Kendrick, are you there?!"

The brunette saw a hand frantically waving in front of her face, "Jeremy! Jesus _Christ_ you scared the shit out of me man!"

"Well maybe if you'd come back here, you would have heard me" Jeremy, her movie co-star responded.

"Come back where?"

"To earth? You know, where people listen to other people when they tell them what to do"

"I.. I'm sorry, I was daydreaming"

"I guessed that" Jeremy laughed.

"Alright.. Come on, let's do this! I'm ready" she said unconvincingly clapping her hands in front of her.

"Anna" Richard, the director, cut in "I think we need to talk"

"About what?" The brunette's face dropped, "Wait.. Are you firing me? I can do better I swear!-"

"We're not firing you, Anna.." Jeremy interrupted, "We just.. We think you should go to LA"

"What, why?"

"You know why. We know how much you miss Brittany" the tall man said sincerely.

"I can't- I can't just drop everything to go see her.."

"You're not missing anything, you're not even in the next scenes that we're filming. We're gonna be in Berlin for a while so this is the last chance.. You need a break Anna, you deserve it" he rest his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

The brunette didn't say anything. **_Have they really gone to all this trouble for me?_**

"We've already booked your ticket to LA, the plane leaves in four hours" Richard assured her.

"Guys, I.. I don't know what to say"

Jeremy crossed his arms, looked at Richard and then back at Anna again, "Just a thank you would be nice"

Kendrick immediately wrapped her arms around both men and squeezed her eyes shut, was this a dream? "Thank you guys, so much! I'll be back in a couple of days I promise!"

* * *

Luckily, because she has the best producer and co-star in the world, Anna landed in LA on a private jet, without any paparazzi seeing her. She arrived at her hotel and immediately collapsed on the bed, tired from the plane ride.

The next morning she woke up feeling quite happy. Nope, feeling ecstatic! She was so ready to see Brittany, to hug her, to take in her scent because oh God, did she miss her scent.

She quickly got up and ordered room service. (She didn't want anyone to snap a picture of her. It'd be online immediately and people would be asking why she wasn't performing when she was in LA. She wasn't bothered about performing, she was here for one thing only.)

She occupied herself for the next few hours, eager to go see the blonde she literally craved for. **_'She'll be wondering why I haven't called'_** she thought to herself. **_'Eh well, I'm sure she'd much rather see me in person.'_**

She smiled when she noticed it was only a few more hours until the pre-show and the red carpet appearances. 'Brittany should be in hair and make-up now' she thought to herself again. **_'This is it Kendrick, its now or never.'_**

* * *

1.. 2.. 3... In.. Out.. Breathe, Anna.

She stood outside the door of Brittany's dressing room with a huge grin on her face, holding a bunch of flowers. The door was open a tiny bit and she heard her and Alexis talking. Suddenly Brittany's voice got louder and more emotional. The brunette frowned as she slowly and quietly inched the door open. The blonde had her back to her so she couldn't see Anna, and with the angle that Alexis was sat, she couldn't see her either.

"I'm with Tyler, okay?! I don't feel anything towards Anna except from friendship!"

Anna's face dropped.

"We're close, and I don't feel that way, I never will! I feel nothing!"

And if that didn't shock her, the next sentence did.

"She means _nothing_ to me!"

Anna let out a gasp, unable to comprehend what she just heard. She saw Brittany's head turn towards her and blue met blue, causing tears to form in the brunette's eyes.

"Anna" she heard the blonde say.

Pissed. If she could think of a word to describe how she felt right now, it was pissed. She got on a plane to fly to LA, just to see her.. Friend? And now she's welcomed with the one person she thought would never hurt her, telling someone else that she doesn't care for her. Another word to describe how she feels? Pretty fucking HEARTBROKEN.

"Save it" she managed to say, choking back a sob and throwing the flowers on the floor before slamming the door shut and sprinting down the corridor to the nearest rest room. She locked herself in a cubicle, trying to take in the events of the last few days.

She'd finally realised that it was Brittany. It was always Brittany. But now.. Now she just doesn't know anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany's POV:

"Britt, you can't go after her!" Alexis yelled, grabbing Brittany's arm, "We're supposed to be on the red carpet right now!"

"I need to see her!" The blonde yelled back at the taller woman, trying to pull out of her grasp.

Alexis quickly turned Brittany around and placed both hands on the woman's shoulders. "Listen to me, she'll still be here when we get back-"

"You don't know that!"

"I know Anna, and she doesn't just leave whenever things get rough. You two will sort this out, okay? Trust me."

"I.." Brittany couldn't form a sentence to respond with so instead she pulled Alexis in for a hug.

"Babe, its okay" Alexis whispered rubbing her arm up and down the blonde's back. "You can text her just before we go on stage, but right now we need to get out onto the red carpet. Camp will waiting for us"

Brittany pulled away and smiled pathetically, "Of course, she'll be here when I get back" she reassured herself.

* * *

After making small talk with celebrities and answering pointless questions on the red carpet, Brittany and her Pitch Perfect co-stars were now seated and ready for the show. (Except from Rebel, of course, who was actually hosting the show)

Brittany sat next to her boyfriend, Tyler, along with her good friends, while watching Rebel crack out crude jokes and funny remarks, before leaving to get ready to perform. Not before they got up on stage after they won 'Best Musical Moment' though. Anna Camp took over the microphone and made probably the world's cutest speech, while the others stood bouncing with excitement. Camp also mentioned the other Bellas who weren't able to be there, causing Brittany to internally frown as she mentioned that one name. That one woman. That one woman who probably hates her guts right now. Little did the world know that Anna Kendrick was actually there with them right now.

Soon after the speech, after a few more witty jokes, the actors and actresses went to get ready for the performance.

* * *

The performance started with Rebel singing Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb' in a pink tracksuit. That then transformed into Skylar, Ben and Utkarsh singing Eminem's 'Lose Yourself' along with Rebel, and her dancers, behind them. That then turned into Macklemore's 'Thrift Shop, in which Rebel's outfit quickly turned from a simple pink tracksuit into some sort of black, leather, two-dollar prostitute outfit. After that, Ester came in with Alicia Keys' 'Girl on Fire. Alexis, Anna, Brittany and Hana then joined in and soon after that, they all sang their own part of the song. (While hilariously watching Rebel do the nun-chucks)

They retreated off of the platform and went backstage as they greeted their friends and other co-stars. Brittany put a smile on her face as she tried to not think about the brunette that so happened to hear her rant to Alexis, as she tried to convince her that she didn't feel the same. What she still hadn't admitted, equally to herself aswell, is that she did feel the same way that Anna feels. Or.. Felt.

* * *

Anna's POV:

Anna didn't know what to do. Or where to go. Or who to talk to. Normally, if she'd have been in this situation with somebody else, she would have called Brittany. Because Brittany is her bestfriend. Her best. Friend. Anna had to remind herself that. _**'Of course she doesn't feel the same about you, Kendrick! What the hell were you thinking?! Flying over the country just to give her flowers and wish her luck!'**_ She scoffed, **_'She has a fucking boyfriend!'_**

She went back to her hotel room and collapsed on the bed, finally letting her tears fall, after she'd kept them in all the way from Brittany's dressing room back to the hotel. She then remembered that her friends were due to perform. Hastily, she turned her mac on and googled 'MTV movie awards live stream'. (She couldn't be bothered to get up for the remote for the TV, it was all the way at the other side of the room. I mean, who does that when you can just watch it online?)

After a few minutes she found what she was looking for and watched her friends, in envy, as they performed. God, how she wished she was with them right now. With Brittany. **_'Jesus Christ, look at that fucking dress'_** she thought, but then shook her head to try and rid her of her thoughts, _**'She. Doesn't. Love. You. Anna! Get. That. In. To. Your. Head!'**_

Wait! Wait, wait, wait.. Love? Since when did 'love' come into this equation? Anna sighed and tried to enjoy the show. Tried..

As soon as the performance was over, they all retreated and went backstage. The camera zoomed in on Brittany and Tyler, just as Brittany gave the tall man a kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Anna quickly shut the laptop and sighed as she crashed her head against the pillow. Tears started to fall rapidly down her face. Why did this have to be so hard?!

"FUCK!" She yelled into the pillow. "Fuck you Brittany fucking Snow! Why do you have to be so fucking perfect?!" She then started hitting the pillow in between words, "Why" _*hit*_ "the fuck" _*hit*_ "did I have to" _*hit*_ "fall in love with" _*hit*_ "you?!" _*hit, hit, hit*_ "Stupid!" _*hit*_ "fucking!" _*hit*_ "feelings!"

She calmed down and a few minutes after her emotional outburst, she heard her phone vibrate against the dresser, signalling a text. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and reluctantly opened it to see a name she really didn't want to see right now.

**_*Snow: we need to talk*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The response I've had for this story is like, awesome. I didn't think that anybody would even bother reading this. I'm sorry for all the cliff hangers and tension and stuff, but do not fear! I have a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, and I'm so excited! Anyway, I decided to update twice in one day because I didn't update for a couple of days. (Sorry about that, by the way)**

**Also, to the guest who asked me if I could do more Sendrick stories, I hadn't even thought about doing another. (I have no idea what to write about) but I could give it a shot, after this one is finished maybe?**

**And to 'Jmmahns26', again, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I just feel like it creates tension and stuff. And yeah, I like tension. Sorry again.**

**So yeah, here's chapter 5, remember to leave a review (if you want) and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Anna's POV:

Anna stared at her phone, reading the text over and over, pondering for a while. Well, 'a while' turned into 2 whole days. Only one text from Brittany. Sure, she was busy, but still. Just one simple text. Anna could tell that she was angry. And she hated it when Brittany was angry or upset, because she'd put on this face, as if someone had kicked a puppy. The way her bottom lip quivered when she was about to cry, and the way her bright blue eyes still stayed perfectly crystal, even after she shed thousands of tears, it just killed Anna. Seeing her bestfriend upset.. It just fucking killed her. And she couldn't get this image of the blonde out of her head. The way she looked just before Anna ran away from her dressing room.

The brunette was sat on the bed in her hotel room, iPhone in one hand. Plane ticket in her other hand. This wasn't like her. Anna Kendrick did NOT just run whenever things got bad. She stayed. She always stayed and tried to sort things out. But right now, she's very much reminding herself of how her Pitch Perfect character Beca would act. Beca Mitchell, the expert of shutting people out and running when things hit a rough patch. But this, this wasn't like Anna at all.

Another vibration in her hand startled her from her thoughts. This time it was a call. She looked at the name and sighed.

_***Hello***_ Anna said croakily through the phone.

**_*Anna, hi*_**

**_*If you're here to lecture me about going to see Brittany, its not happening*_**

**_*Anna what the hell is wrong with you?*_**

**_*What's wrong with ME?!*_**

**_*Yes! This isn't like you at all!*_**

**_*Alexis I cant-*_**

**_*Shh! Listen to me*_**

Anna sighed but didn't say a word.

_***Britt was mad at me.. That's why she was saying those things. She wanted to shut me up because I kept saying all these things about how you two should be together because, well, you should be***_

_**'Don't you think I know that?!'** _Anna thought to herself. _***I don't need you to explain things for her. She should do that herself***_

_***You didn't even give her a chance! She needs to see you Anna! But.. I just, it kills me to see both of you hurting like this, y'know***_

_***Why the hell is she hurting?! She's-***_

_***She's fucking heartbroken!***_

_***Well sorry to burst your bubble but she's not the only one!***_ Anna snapped back.

_***I know, Anna..***_ The brunette heard Alexis sigh down the phone.

_***Alexis, I- I don't know what to do..***_

_***Call her***_

_***It's not as simple as that***_

_***Well make it simple! I'm not gonna be able to sleep knowing that you two are just moping around and not sorting things out. I don't want two of my best friends upset because.. I just can't deal with that***_

Anna held the plane ticket in her hand and read over the destination over and over again. This is the right decision, isn't it?

_***Anna, you still there?***_

_***Yeah! Yeah, I'm sorry.. I just, uh- I need some time, okay?***_

_***I just want you both to be happy, babe***_

_***I know.. I'll call her, don't worry***_

_***Good, okay.. I'll talk to you later***_

_***I'll uh, see you later***_

And that was it. She'd made up her mind. She knew what she had to do. Maybe it wasn't for the best, but she had no other choice.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

"What did she say?" Brittany asked impatiently as Alexis walked through her apartment with the phone in her hand.

The tall woman smiled at the blonde, "She needs time, but she's gonna call you"

Brittany then let out a breath that she didn't even realise she was holding. _**'She's gonna call me!'**_ She reassured herself. **_'Everything's gonna be fine'_**

* * *

A few days later..

Brittany should have known this was going to happen. Of course Anna wouldn't call. She broke her heart. She fucking crushed it with one hand. Why would she want to talk to her after what she'd done?

It was her day off before she started her 'Love Is Louder' tour. She decided to check her twitter and instagram before taking Billie out for a walk.

Browsing down her mentions, she decided to visit Anna's page. It showed that she had tweeted an hour ago.

**"AnnaKendrick47: There are 3 sex shops within walking distance from my hotel in Berlin. Grocery store would have been a bonus but I'm not gonna get greedy."**

"What?!" She managed to breathe out.

Berlin. She couldn't take her eyes off of that word. Ber-fucking-lin. No wonder she didn't call. She ran. She ran and the blonde couldn't help but think how so un-Anna-like that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I've been super busy. Sorry! Anyway.. I'm going to try writing longer chapters as well, so to everyone who keeps asking me to write longer ones, your wish is my command! Also, I'm aware that some details in this could possibly be incorrect but just, I don't know, pretend they're right, okay? Good.**

**And, 'grasshopper 2.0', if I'm correct, she's filming 'The voices' (I think its called that), with Ryan Reynolds. But in this fic, she's filming the last five years. Using my imagination and all that, haha.**

**Anyway, this chapter is like, really random because I had to update but I just didn't know what to write. (flashback included in this story.)**

One week later..

Anna's POV:

_***Hi, you've reached Alexis Knapp, I obviously can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll try and get back to you* Beeeep!**_

"Alexis it's.. It's Anna. Anna Kendrick. What am I talking about, you've got caller ID, ignore that" she let out a pathetic laugh, "I uh, Alexis I've done something pretty fucking stupid." The brunette wiped a tear from her eye, "Britt's probably already told you but.. I'm uh, I'm in Berlin." She paused for a few seconds before speaking up again. "I don't know why, or how, but I feel like I.. Like I'm the one in the wrong here. She was the one who said all those things, and I suppose I was an idiot for thinking that she actually felt the s- same.. But I love her Alexis, I'm in love with Brittany f- fucking snow and I can't.. I don't know what to do.. J- just call me back.. Please"

If she didn't cherish her beloved iPhone so much she wouldn't think twice about throwing it in the toilet and flushing it away. But she couldn't do that. What if Brittany called? What would she do then? Kidding, like hell Brittany would call. She's pretty sure she hates her guts right now. I mean what kind of idiot shows up, prepared to declare their love for Brittany Snow, when she already has a super hot, super sexy boyfriend. Okay, maybe he's not that hot, but hey, Britt obviously thinks otherwise.

Anna wasn't surprised when Brittany didn't call her. I mean what the hell was she supposed to say? She already said enough back in her dressing room. She wasn't surprised when Alexis wasn't returning her calls either. What she was surprised about is how she was acting. This wasn't like Anna at all. She told Alexis that she'd call Brittany but she hadn't called her yet. _**'Gah, this is so fucked up!'**_ She thought as she opened the toilet stall to look in the mirror. _**'Look at my face, oh my God. Seriously, I know people look ugly when they cry but jesus christ, this is a whole new level of disgusting'**_

"Anna! Babe, are you in there?" A familiar voice shouted from outside the rest room door.

"Yeah Jeremy I'll be 2 minutes!" She replied quickly, gently wiping the mascara from her swollen eyes.

To correctly put it, she hadn't been putting her all into the filming of her new movie while in Berlin. She'd had one break, and that was when everyone went to a pub near the river. It was a chilled day and that was the only time that Anna's mind was Brittany-free. But the other times, she was basically like a zombie. She only smiled when she was doing a scene, which still, looked fake. But she brushed off all the _"are you okay?'s"_ and _"you don't look too good's"_ and blamed it on 'that time of the month'. But she couldn't stick with this excuse forever. She had to get her shit together if she still wanted to be part of this movie and the only way to do that would be to get closure.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

To sum it up briefly, Love is louder week went flying by quicker than she would imagine. She visited several schools, learning about the different stories of people who have been through shit, just like she did back when she was young. That's mainly the reason why she started Love is louder, because she wanted people to be able to share their problems, and all the emotions they were feeling. The movement strives to amplify the momentum of other inspiring online campaigns and invite anyone who has felt mistreated, misunderstood or isolated into conversation.

People admired Brittany for her dedication to the project. Especially Anna. They'd both gone crazy trying to get people to advertise it and get the message out there. They made a video with their Pitch Perfect co-stars to promote it, along with thousands of other people. After a lot of hard work and dedication though, Love is louder finally grew stronger and people around the world were joining in on the act. When Brittany found out that she could do a 7 day Love is louder tour around America to visit schools, she basically called everybody in her contact list and screamed down the phone. The first person she called though, was Anna. She should have seen it coming shouldn't she? Of course the brunette would think she had feelings for her. They did everything together. If they weren't flirting on instagram and twitter, they were texting and having 3 hour long conversations late at night. If they weren't texting and calling each other, they were meeting up for coffee or brunch. So why was she so surprised when she flew all the way to LA for her just to 'wish her luck'?

She was on her way back from the last day of the tour at Truman middle school in New Orleans when her mind wandered to her. Alexis said that she said she'd call, but she hasn't. She started to think about her favourite memory with the brunette.

**"Okay, Kendrick. Let's make a bet." Brittany slurred.**

**Anna raised her eyebrows, "A bet? On what?"**

**"I bet you can't down this full drink"**

**Anna smirked, "what's in that?" She took the drink off of Brittany and sniffed it, "is this neat vodka? Are you_ crazy?!_"**

**"Yeah" the blonde simply said, nodding her head slowly and leaning in closer to Anna.**

**"Brittany Anne Snow, are you trying to get me drunk?"**

**Brittany giggled. Actually _giggled_, which made Anna's stomach churn (in a good way.) "Maybe.. Let's call it the 'get Kendrick drunk mission'" she laughed.**

**"Now that I've got your word for it, I'm tweeting this shit" Anna said, pulling her iPhone out.**

**While Anna was on her phone, Brittany took her own out and scrolled through her twitter feed. She then saw Anna's tweet;**

**"AnnaKendrick47: Seriously, Brittanysnow is getting me drunk. Send help. #GetKendrickDrunkMission is a thing she just said. #HALP"**

**She laughed at the tweet and something caught her eye. "Anna you've literally just tweeted and you've got thousands of retweets and favourites!"**

**"Unfortunately, Snow, that's what happens when you have a million followers" she said in a jokingly smug way. "You should see all the replies, look at this!" Anna showed her phone to Brittany and as she scrolled down, there were comments such as;**

**_I ship them so hard!_**

**"Ship us? We're not even a couple!" Brittany laughed.**

**_ASDFGHJKL SENDRICK YOU'RE KILLING US_**

**_ARGH THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY DO TO US_**

**_Brittany's trying to get Kendrick drunk, is this love I think so!_**

**"Oh my God!" both girls burst into a fit of giggles.**

**"Hey Kendrick" Brittany started, causing Anna to tilt her head and look into her eyes, "wanna mess with them?"**

**"What have you got in mind, Snow?"**

**The blonde thought for a moment, taking a sip of her drink. "Ooh, oh I know! If you can actually down this whole drink, I'll kiss you" Anna's eyes widened and looked around to see if anybody heard. "On the cheek, I mean! Jesus Anna, I'm not that easy" she winked.**

**"So.. Uh, I don't understand"**

**"If you can down this vodka in one, I'll kiss you on the cheek. We'll take a picture and then post it on instagram. They'll go crazy" she smiled.**

**"And what if I can't do it?" Anna questioned.**

**"Then you buy me my drinks for the rest of the night"**

**"Ohhh, okay" the brunette smiled back. "Pass me the glass" Brittany handed her the glass and the small woman brought the glass up to her lips and smelled the liquid. She paused, swirled it around a bit and then quickly shot the drink back. It took about three gulps to finish the glass and she felt a burning sensation in the back of her throat as she slammed the empty glass on the table.**

**"Motherfucker" she muttered.**

**"Wow, impressive!" Brittany giggled.**

**"You're trying to kill me Ms. Snow!"**

**The blonde giggled again, _'God I could get used to that sound.'_ The brunette thought to herself._ 'Wait, what?! Jesus, lock it up Kendrick, seriously.'_**

**"Hey bartender!" The blonde yelled over the music, "do us a favour and take a picture of us please?"**

**"Sure thing" the man replied, taking Brittany's phone and holding it up to take the picture.**

**The blonde situated herself closer to Anna, and the brunette wrapped her arm around Brittany's lower back. Brittany then lifted her hand up to Anna's neck and slowly slid her arm around her shoulders. "Woah there Snow, getting a little handsy?"**

**"Shut up and let me kiss you"**

**"That is not a good way to get a woman into bed, madame!"**

**Brittany laughed and brushed the comment off and looked at the bartender who was waiting for them to tell him when to take the picture.**

**_'Okay, it's just a kiss on the cheek Anna. Girl friends do this all the time!'_**

**As Brittany scooted closer to the brunette, their chests barely touching, Anna felt all the air escape from her lungs as the blonde placed a kiss on her cheek.**

**"Okay, done!" The bartender said after he took the photo.**

**Brittany lingered her lips on Anna's cheek for a bit longer than normal and Anna could of swore she felt the younger woman's hand fall dangerously on to her lap. And it did. As Brittany stroked the brunette's knee, her other arm (which was around Anna's neck) slowly slid off of her and the blonde's soft hand stroked the back of the brunette's neck.**

**"Britt, what are you-"**

**"Shhh"**

**The blonde then slowly removed her lips from the brunette's cheek and ghosted them over her sweet lips. The smell of alcohol took over Anna's nose and her mind went fuzzy at the feeling of Brittany's lips almost kissing her. Before Anna could say anything, the blonde took her bottom lip in her mouth and started to suck on it. The small woman let out a gasp at the intimacy and Brittany smiled against her lips. If it wasn't for the fact that Brittany had a boyfriend, who was in the same club as her, by the way, Anna wouldn't have hesitated to take her home.**

**"Britt" she mumbled against the blonde's lips, who just hummed in response. "This.. This is-"**

**"So good" Brittany interrupted which elicited a moan from the brunette. Brittany slowly inched her hand up Anna's leg, under her dress and-**

"Britt!"

"Hmm?"

"You ready to head back?"

"Sure" she mumbled, annoyed that her friend had interrupted her daydream. So much for not thinking about her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Serious note; I am so happy with these frickin reviews! I'm sorry it's taking me a long time to update but I have other fics to update too, I also have exams to revise for (which I should be revising for now, _oops!_) But seriously there's been like no Sendrick interactions lately which haven't been able to inspire me! Anyway, sorry if this is a bad chapter but I was just dying to update. Also, I said I'd try and do longer chapters but this one isn't that long. I _will_ make the next chapter longer though!**

* * *

Anna's POV:

Another week passed and neither woman made any attempt to speak to each other. Anna was busy filming for her new movie. Her mind was still occupied by a certain blonde, but like the stubborn little girl she is, she refused to talk to her first. **_Why should I speak to her? She was the one who said she didn't return my feelings._** The brunette sat in her hotel room, thinking about the first time she met Brittany.

* * *

**It was a saturday afternoon in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Anna had just arrived at the table read for her newest movie Pitch Perfect. She was sat at the big table when she noticed a tall ginger haired woman walk in. She was wearing a dark army-green coloured shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots.**

**Of course, Anna being Anna, she simply greeted the woman and smiled when she sat opposite to her. Throughout the meeting, the brunette kept noticing how the redhead was staring at her. Intimidated was not the word. I mean, a beautiful (and tall) woman comes in and sits opposite you, looks you over and keeps staring at you. Obviously you're gonna feel uncomfortable, right? Wrong! Because the smile on her face tells a different story. A completely different story. The meeting went on, most of it was talking about what the movie was about, who was playing who, and what time rehearsal's were. Once the meeting was over at 9pm, everybody walked out to head for something to eat.**

**"You're Anna Kendrick" the woman stated after she caught up with the brunette.**

**"Yup, that's me" Anna replied with a smile. "And _you're_ Brittany Snow"**

**"Indeed, I am" _God, that smile!_**

**The two women walked down the hall together, along with the other cast members.**

**"I gotta admit" Anna started, after a while. "I feel really intimidated by you"**

**The blonde slowed her tracks and stared at Anna with an unreadable expression on her face. "Really?"**

**"Uh, yeah.. I mean, look at you" _Shit, where the hell am I going with this?_ "It's like you're photoshopped, are you even real?"**

**The playful tone in her voice overtook her seriousness but the reaction from the blonde suggested otherwise. "That's.. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.. To my face." _What the hell is it with that smile?! God, is it possible to steal somebody's smile? It's beautiful._**

**"Really? Well you should definitely be complimented a lot more than you should be then"**

**"You mean that?" the redhead asked sincerely.**

**"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Anna replied with a smile. _What the hell, Kendrick?_**

**"You wanna go get some food?" Snow asked nicely.**

**"Uh, I was gonna head back home and then go for a Taco Bell later.. You wanna join me?" There was a pause before Anna spoke up again, "y'know cause it'd be nice to get to know each other if we're gonna be working together for a few months."**

**"I'd like that" Brittany giggled which sent Anna's brain into overdrive.**

* * *

**A few hours later (12:18am to be precise) the two women were too busy watching Game of Thrones to realise what time it was. The brunette picked up her phone and noticed it was past midnight.**

**"Ready for food?" Anna asked standing up and stretching.**

**Snow looked at Anna confusingly, "What- At this time? Its past midnight.."**

**"If there is anything you should know about me, Ms. Snow, it's that I _never_, under any circumstances, eat Taco Bell before midnight"**

**"That's.. Odd" she giggled, "why?"**

**"Because I'm a weirdo" she stated seriously which made Brittany laugh again.**

**The two women got on their jackets and headed out to Anna's car. Luckily there were no paparazzi to snap any pictures of them which was a relief. Brittany got in the passenger seat and turned the radio on. Anna's iPod was plugged into the radio so it started from where she left off before. The end notes of Snow Patrol's 'crack the shutters' played and then stopped. The next song to come on made Brittany smile widely.**

**_"I land on an island coast_**

**_Where the only souls I see are ghosts_**

**_I run through a wooded isle_**

**_And I chase the sunlight mile after mile"_**

**"You have Lord Huron on your iPod, I think I like you even more now" she stated which made the brunette smile. "This is like, my favourite song ever!" ****Anna turned the radio up and Brittany started singing along to the chorus.**

_**"I been dreaming again of a lonesome world  
**_

_**Where I'm lost and I've got no friends  
**_

_**Just the rocks and the trees in my lonesome dreams  
**_

_**And a road that don't never end"  
**_

**Anna then joined in on the next bit and smiled at how acquainted the two of them had become.**

_**"I been dreaming again of a lonesome world  
**_

_**Where I'm lost and I'm on my own  
**_

_**What am I destined to be? It's a mystery baby  
**_

_**Just please don't leave me alone"**_

**The two women sang along to Anna's iPod for a while before Brittany noticed something, ****"Anna, you've passed like, three Taco Bells, what are you doing?"**

**"I'm going to one with a drive-thru"**

**"Ah.. This better be worth it" she stated playfully.**

**"Oh it will, trust me"**

* * *

Anna grunted in frustration when she realised that she was thinking about the blonde again. _**Seriously? This is like the third time in the past hour that she's taken over your brain. Get a fucking grip, dude!**_

She decided to open her mac and sign in to twitter. Looking through her mentions she noticed that some of her celebrity followers had tweeted about her cup song video reaching 6 million views. "Jesus _Christ!_ 6 million?!" She decided to post a photo on instagram to thank everybody for watching the video.

**"AnnaKendrick47: 6 million views in 3 weeks. Pretty cool man. Glad other people are also fans of silliness."** Along with a photo of her from the video.

2 hours later, she got a text alert from instagram, indicating that Brittany had commented on her photo.

**"brittsnowhuh: I knew I shouldn't have watched it so many times. I have a lot of free time."**

* * *

Brittany's POV:

"Babe I'm just gonna head out for some food, alright?"

"Okay Ty, that's fine" she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Is there anything you want?"

Brittany thought for a moment before answering, "Taco Bell"

"Okay, I'll be back soon"

She smiled weakly at him as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips._** Jesus, what's happening to me?**_ She picked up her iPhone and opened the twitter app. _**Seen as I'm already thinking about her, I might as well go all out.**_

She went to Anna's profile and noticed she had tweeted 2 hours ago about her cup song video. She smiled at the memory of when Anna taught her how to do the trick. She typed out a few replies to the photo before settling on one and pressing 'comment'.

**"brittsnowhuh: I knew I shouldn't have watched it so many times. I have a lot of free time."**

A few moments after she left the comment, she heard her phone vibrating on the coffee table. Presuming it would be Tyler, she answered the call without looking at the caller ID.

_***Hi babe, did you forget your wallet?***_

_***Hey Snow***_

The blonde's mouth gaped open and she almost dropped her phone at the familiar voice that she hadn't heard in what seemed like a lifetime, **_*Anna?*_**

**_*Hi*_**

**_*What.. h- how are you?* _**she asked hesitantly.

_***I.. You watched the video?***_

_***Of course I watched it***_

_***I watched call me crazy, you did a great job***_

Brittany smiled through the phone,_** *Thank you, that.. That means a lot***_

There was a long deafening silence before Brittany heard a choked sob coming from down the phone,_** *Anna-***_

**_*Do you have any idea how much I miss you?*_**

Brittany closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from falling,** _*I do.. I miss you too, Kendrick*_**

**_*I.. I'm sorry I can't do this-*_**

**_Beeeeep! Call disconnected._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Double update? I mean you're welcome! Just to let you know, there will be a lot more sendrick interaction coming your way so prepare your bodies! This is just a build up!**

* * *

Anna's POV:

"I called her, and- and I just put the phone down!" she stated through her teeth, angry at herself that she couldn't even have a conversation with Brittany without getting emotional. "I couldn't- I couldn't stand to hear her voice.. I-"

"_Shhh_" Jeremy whispered as Anna clung onto him, tears staining his beloved favourite blue shirt. "It's okay"

"I'm so in love with her, J.. But, she- she'll never feel the same" Her voice cracked, "I _can't_ lose her"

"Can I give you some advice?" He asked, looking down at the now-turned blonde. "As a married man, I know exactly what heartbreak feels like, but Anna, this is seriously messed up"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"No, it's not. You need to call her, text her or whatever. Just explain to her what the hell it is that you're feeling because this-" he made circular motions in front of her face, "this can't be healthy.."

"I can't" she replied defensively.

"Listen to me, I know you've just had a break, but you're friends are getting married in New York aren't they?"

"Yeah" she responded, wiping her tears.

"Go"

"What?"

"Richard and I want you to go to New York. Go to the wedding.. Take your mind off of Brittany. We just need you to promise us one thing, okay?"

"What's that?"

"_Please_ for the love of God, come back with more enthusiasm than you have had over the past few weeks.. You're character's supposed to be happy but right now, she's almost on the verge of suicidal."

"I can't leave again, Jeremy, I'm holding everybody up and I want-"

"I'm not listening!" He put his hands up to his ears like a little child, "you're going to New York and that's final! Pack your bags and get outta here"

The tall man stood up, gave Anna one more hug and then walked away to tell Richard that Anna was going. _**Finally.**_

* * *

Brittany's POV:

Brittany was in the passenger seat of Tyler's car listening to music with the tall man. They were on their way to meet some friends, (including her best friend Kelley Jakle and her boyfriend/Pitch Perfect co-star; Adam Devine.) They were going to a jazz festival and she was actually pretty excited about it. The phone call with Anna was a few days ago but since then, she hadn't thought about Anna for a whole 2 days.

The two arrived at the venue and were greeted by Kelley, Adam and CJ. "Kel!" Brittany yelled. She hadn't seen her best friend in about a week and just seeing her face made her smile like she'd won the lottery.

Kelley turned around quickly at the sound of the blonde's voice. "Britt!" The other blonde ran towards Snow and gave her a tight bear-hug. (You'd think they hadn't been in touch for about a year, which isn't true. They're always on the phone to each other)

"How you doing stranger?" another familiar voice asked brightly.

"CJ!" the blonde exclaimed. The three exchanged pleasantries and for once, Brittany was genuinely happy, and wasn't thinking about Anna.

"Picture time!" Kelley yelled after the rest of the gang arrived and they had been to get some food and drinks.

"Okay" Brittany started, handing the phone to her boyfriend, "Tyler can you take it?"

"Sure, sure" he smiled. "Smile ladies!"

He took the picture and smiled at Brittany when she took it back and smiled brightly at the photo. "That is so going on instagram!" Kelley yelled, laughing at CJ's face on the photo.

"Britt you look so adorable!" The blonde said which made Brittany giggle.

The sound of music started and screams erupted from around them. Kelley quickly uploaded the photo to instagram and they all made their way to the crowd to watch **'The Black Keys'**

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Change of plan, there are no flights from Berlin to New York so you'll have to get a flight from Berlin to Heathrow, then from Heathrow to New York" Richard explained.

"Shit!" Anna answered, not exactly listening to what he just said.

"I'm sorry" Richard replied sincerely.

"No its not that, I just.. God damn it my zips stuck!" She shouted as she pulled on the zip of her (extra extra large) red coat that she got to wear in between scenes. They had just wrapped up for the day and Anna was exhausted. Richard bent down onto his knees to try and sort the zip out.

"Do you want me to call a different airline?" Richard asked as he undid the zip.

"No, Rich, it's fine.. God I just wanna sleep" she sounded defeated. "I'll see you tomorrow" she gave him a hug and got in the car with Jeremy and he drove them back to the hotel that they were both staying in. He pulled up outside and sighed as Anna got out and walked to the hotel entrance without a word. They made their way up to their separate rooms in silence via elevator. (Awkward silences made Anna uncomfortable, but she didn't know what the hell to talk about. Luckily Jeremy understood that she wasn't in the mood for small talk and he let her be.)

"G'night short stuff" Jeremy said before opening his hotel room door.

"Night J" she smiled as she shut the door opposite to Jeremy's.

As soon as the blonde collapsed onto her bed, she checked her phone and noticed that Kelley had uploaded a photo to instagram.

**"kelleyjakle: My musketeers"** and attached was a photo of Kelley, CJ Perry and Brittany.

Anna sighed in envy as she saw how happy they all looked. She thought of a few ways to reply to the photo:

_'You all look beautiful, miss you guys'_ No.

_'Nice shades girlies, you look awesome!'_ No.

_'Please tell me that's alcohol in that cup'_ No.

She sighed and just settled on a simple 'miss you' before getting ready for bed and finally falling asleep. _**2am, not bad Kendrick. An hour earlier than last night.**_

* * *

Brittany's POV:

Brittany was too busy enjoying herself at the festival that she didn't realise that she had drank 4 cups of tropical juice and desperately needed to pee.

"Guys, I'm just going to the toilet!" She yelled over the music.

"I'll come with you!" Kelley shouted and the two made their way to the blue porta-cabins.

"You go first" Brittany suggested when she noticed Kelley also desperately needed to go.

"Oh God, thanks!" She exclaimed, "wait, can you hold my phone?"

"Sure" Brittany smiled as Kelley handed her the iPhone and ran towards the toilet before anybody else could get in there.

Just as the blonde looked down at the iPhone, she saw that Anna had commented on one of Kelley's instagram photo's. It was the one they had taken earlier of the three of them.

**"annakendrick47: Miss you guys so much! :)"**

The blonde frowned at the comment but then replied with **"we miss you! Get your cute hiney back to the states, please."**

"Does God know that I don't want to think about her or something?" She asked herself._** 'She always seems to pop up at the worst times'**_

After her and Kelley had been to the toilet, the two of them started to walk back to where their friends were.

"How's Kendrick?" Kelley asked. Of course, Kelley was her best friend so obviously she knew everything that had happened between Brittany and the small Mainer.

"Uh, she's good." _**Lie.**_

"Brittany Snow" Kelley replied in a jokingly stern way.

"Damn you for being able to read me too well!" She bumped her shoulder with the other blonde. "She called me after I commented on her instagram photo."

"And? You can't just tell me that and not explain!"

"Oh come on, we're having a good time and I don't wanna talk about it" Kelley looked at her and pouted, "I'll tell you later but can we- can we just enjoy the concert please?"

* * *

"So.." Kelley started after a while of silence.

"So what?" Brittany asked cluelessly.

"Earlier today you said that Anna called you and I want to know all the juicy details. Spill!" She grinned which made the blonde smile back tiredly.

"I.. It's not juicy.. It's not at all interesting.."

"What happened?" Kelley asked, noticing the sad tone in her best friend's voice.

"She just said that she watched call me crazy and that- that she.." she cleared her throat, "she misses me"

"That's.. good, isn't it?"

"Then she said 'I'm sorry I can't do this' and put the phone down." she choked back a sob at the memory. Hearing Anna crying broke her heart and knowing that she was the cause of it hurt her even more.

"Oh babe" Kelley responded sincerely as she wrapped up the blonde in her arms. Brittany buried her head in the dip of the other girl's neck and started to sob. "Britt.. Britt?"

Snow lifted her head to look into her friend's eyes."Hmm?"

"I think you love her" Kelley said after what seemed like an eternity of deafening silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry for not updating! ****I've been spending more time on my other fanfic; 'I could be the one' and I think I'm gonna focus more on that than any of my other fanfics because I've got it all planned out and I'm quite proud of it. (So if you haven't read that then give it a read and leave a review telling me what you think of it) I'm just letting you know so that you know that I'm not abandoning this fic, I'm just spending more time on my other one, so the updates will be less frequent for this.**

**Also, the recent Sendrick interaction gave me a reason to write this. (Thanks ladies) Also also, I'm aware that the instagram posts aren't in the right order in this part, but I just wanted to add in Anna's post on Brittany's instagram about 'reading it in the Billie voice', if that makes sense? So yeah, just wanted to put that out there.**

**To make up for not updating, this chapter is longer than my other ones. There isn't much Sendrick interaction in this chapter but I promise that there will be in the next one! This is sorta like, just a build up. I'm thinking of ending this fic in a few more chapters too. (Sorry if you're disappointed but again, I'm focusing more on my other one.)**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Brittany's POV:

"I just need time, Kel" Brittany sighed as she held her head in her hands. Kelley was sat next to her in her kitchen after they had just got back from the jazz festival. CJ had to go to work to rehearse a dance that her and her dancers were doing for a movie and Adam and Tyler had gone out to get some drinks and bring them back so the four of them could all hang out at Brittany's house. Kelley and Brittany had been talking about Anna for the last 10 minutes now.

"Time will make it worse." Kelley answered back taking a drink from her coffee cup. "You're the love of her life, Brittany, whether you like it or not. I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you so much and no matter how much you push her away, she's _never_ going to get over you. And I know that you love her too-"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts!" the blonde interrupted sharply, "No matter how much you hope you will, you'll never get over her either. You're going to wake up one day, Britt, and realize what you've done. And you're going to regret the time you wasted apart from her for the rest of your life."

"I'm with Tyler, though. I can't just drop him just to run to _her_"

"Be honest with me Brittany, are you in love with Tyler?"

The blonde paused for a moment. The two of them hadn't dropped the L bomb yet. It was just too early. She sighed and hesitated before answering, "I.. I _might_ be.."

Kelley raised her eyebrows, "You either _are_ or you _aren't_, there's no in between."

"Why are you so skeptical about me being with Tyler?"

"Because I _know_ that you're not in love with him. I know that you're only with him because he's safe for you. You won't let yourself love Anna because you're afraid-"

"I am _not_ afraid!" Brittany shot back.

The blonde leaned across the table closer to Brittany. "Then look me in the eye and tell me that you're with Tyler because you truly love him."

Britt just remained silent and took a drink of her coffee, not daring to look Kelley in the eye and lie to her.

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Richard?" Anna said as she was sat eating breakfast with Richard, Jeremy and a few other cast and crew members.

"Yeah Anna?" The man replied, taking a sip of his coffee and looking at the newspaper.

"I think I'm gonna go"

Richard's smile grew wider and matched Jeremy's who was sat at his right-hand side.

"Yeah you are!" Jeremy exclaimed as he fist-pumped the air for effect.

"The plane leaves in a few hours" Kendrick mentioned, finishing off the last of her pancakes.

"What are you waiting for then? Go!" Richard laughed, and for the first time in what seemed like weeks, Anna actually smiled a genuine smile. The blonde stood up and bid farewell to the two men, gave them both a hug and headed to her hotel room to start packing.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

Brittany was sat listening to music in her house, with Billie on her lap, when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and smiled when she saw that the caller ID read 'Campers'.

**_*Hey you!*_** Brittany said enthusiastically through the phone.

_***Hey Britt! How are you?* **_Anna's upbeat voice rang through the speaker.

_***I'm good, just hanging out with Billie, the usual.. What about you? I haven't seen you since the after party.***_

_***Gah, I know, It's been kinda hectic lately but I'm great! I was calling to see if you were coming to Ryan and Isaac's wedding tomorrow?***_ Anna sounded hopeful, which kind of made Brittany feel bad because she didn't want to go if Kendrick was going. **_Yup, childish__, I know._**

_***Um, I'm not sure if I can make it***_

_***What? Oh Brittany please! I haven't seen you in so long!***_

The blonde sighed as she sat down cross legged at her kitchen table, _***I- Anna, I'm sorry but I just.. I'm really busy***_

_***Brittany, is this because of Kendrick?***_

_**Oh, Jesus she can read me like a book. *****I.. Maybe***_ she answered sheepishly.

_***Haven't you heard? She's in Berlin and she can't make it.***_ Brittany sighed in relief. Or maybe it was disappointment? _***Please come to New York, Brittany! I miss you!***_

**_*Ugh, God_, okay I'll go*** she rolled her eyes. (That may or may not have been a trait she picked up from Kendrick.)

_***Yay good! Lucky for you I've already got you a flight, it leaves in 4 hours. You're welcome***_

_***Anna! You didn't think to warn me before?!***_

_***No, because I knew that you'd come up with an excuse! Now pack! Me and Sky will meet you at the airport, just text me when you land, okay?***_

_***Ugh, sure.. Bye***_

The blonde let out a long breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She was kinda relieved that Anna wasn't going to the wedding, but she was also surprised because Ryan and Isaac were 2 of Anna's best friends. Surely she wouldn't want to miss it? _**Ah, well.. Better pack my bags **_she thought as she walked into her bedroom with Billie trailing along behind her._**  
**_

* * *

Anna's POV:

"May I see your passport and ticket please?" The small middle-aged man behind the luggage counter asked in his dutch accent as he held his hand out. Anna put her passport and boarding ticket in the man's hand and watched as he checked them.

"All good" he said before giving them back and keying something in the computer in front of him. "May I ask how many bags you have today?"

"Just the one" Anna replied as she held onto her small suitcase.

"That's fine, are you using it as a carry on?"

"Yup" she replied simply.

"Thank you Ms. Kendrick, your gate number is 16 and your flight will be boarding at 3pm"

"Thank you" Anna smiled at the man and walked towards the Starbucks opposite her, hoping to get some caffeine in herself in case she fell asleep waiting for her flight to be announced.

* * *

"This is the final boarding call for flight 315 to New York. Would all remaining passengers for this flight please report to gate 9."

Kendrick sighed in relief as she stood up, coffee in one hand and her carry on in the other. She boarded the plane with ease and quickly seated herself at the window seat, hoping to get some sleep on the plane before she gets to New York. After 9 hours on a plane from Berlin to Heathrow, it was now 12am and she had another 7 hours on the plane to New York. She'd hopefully arrive at her hotel around 7am which gives her some time to sleep before she heads for the wedding ceremony.

Anna rested her head back on her chair and shut her eyes to try and get some rest. It was gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

Brittany's POV:

The blonde was sat listening to music in her hotel room. She flew out to New York so she was able to make Ryan and Isaac's wedding in time. She met Anna Camp at the airport who had flown out the day before with Skylar Astin.

She saw Billie laid on the floor across the room and couldn't help but think how cute she looked looking up at her. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of the small dog. "_Aw, _Billie you're so cute! Yes you are!" she started to stroke the small dog on the head and smiled when she rolled over, she carried on petting her for a bit before she stood up and took a picture of her baby.

She decided to put the picture on instagram, (mainly because she thought it was so damn cute.)

**"brittsnowhuh: Dear Mommy. I love you. You always give me the best kisses. You really do look great in those pants. Love, Billie (I'm awesome. I don't even have thumbs & I posted this!)"**

Almost minutes later, she got a notification from instagram, showing her that Anna had commented on her picture.

**"AnnaKendrick47: I read this in the Billie voice, obviously."**

She frowned as she noticed that she hadn't actually interacted with Anna on instagram for a while. Apart from the rare 'like'. She clicked on Kendrick's name and noticed that she had uploaded a few photos.

One of them was a picture of her with a straight face. Her eyes looked quite tired but Brittany's stomach fluttered as she noticed that she still found Anna attractive, even if she did look exhausted. The caption read; **"This is the face of flying straight from a night shoot. This is the face of three countries in one day. This is the face of someone who is going to cry giving her wedding toast. THIS - is Jet Lag.#JetLagTheMovie #WorstMovieEver#Heathrow #Halp"**

She then noticed that she had uploaded a photo of an aeroplane which looked like a British Airways plane. The caption read; **"Farewell Heathrow. I hardly knew ye."**

"Heathrow?" the blonde asked herself. "What's she doing in Heathrow?"

She shrugged to herself and then noticed the next photo. It was a photo of a picture of New York in a silver frame. The caption read; **"NYC in NYC. #MetaArtwork #NoView"**

"She's in New York?!" Brittany basically screeched, scaring Billie who was sat next to her on the bed. "What the hell is she doing in New York?!"

* * *

Anna's POV:

It was 12pm in New York and Anna had just woke up from her short sleep. She seriously needed to get some sleep if she wanted to look presentable for the wedding which was in a few hours. Just as she was about to drift off again, her phone started to ring. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered the phone in a tired and raspy voice.

**_*Hello?*_**

Her heart almost dropped as she heard who was on the other end. **_*Hey, it's Britt*_**

**_*Hi*_**

**_*Hi, uh-*_**

**_*Look, Britt, I'm so sorry for hanging up on you the other day. I just.. I didn't- couldn't..* _**Anna sighed as she stumbled over her words,**_ *I just couldn't stand hearing your voice.. I'm so sorry*_**

_She heard Brittany sigh down the phone,** *It's fine.* **_There was silence on the other end. The only sounds were the other women's breathing. Brittany decided to speak up again._***Are-uh.. Are you in New York right now?***_

_***Yeah, I flew out for Ryan and Isaacs wedding***_

_***Oh..***_

_***Is, uh.. Is something wrong?***_

_***No. No no, it's fine, I just saw your photo on instagram, I thought you was in Berlin, that's all***_

_***I'm flying back the day after tomorrow***_

_***Right.. How long for?***_

_***Uh, a month I think***_

_***Okay..***_

There was another deafening silence on both ends of the phone. Anna removed the phone from her ear to check if the call was still connected. She found it rather strange that Brittany was just calling her now, out of the blue.

She put the phone back to her ear and decided to take a turn for the worst. _***You know.. When I get back from Berlin in a month, could we.. I don't know.. Try- uh, try and get back to normal, maybe? I just.. I miss you Britt. I miss you so fucking much and I don't wanna lose you.***_ she paused for a moment to take a deep breath. When Brittany didn't reply, tears started watering in her eyes. _***Listen, I just.. I want you to be happy.. And if it's not with me then that's completely fine..***_

_***Anna-***_

_***You're the only person I've ever loved enough to put before myself, Brittany.. Seeing you happy makes me happy and- and that's what love is, right? If you're happy with Tyler then I'm happy for you..***_

_***I'm in New York too, Anna***_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: BRITTANY SNOW DM'D ME ON TWITTER. That's why I'm updating, just saying.. Thank you Brittany for giving me the power to write another chapter of this. I kinda know what I'm gonna do with this now and I've already written the epilogue even though it's not even the end yet.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna's POV:

"Shit! God damn shit! God damn shit fuck! _Shit!_"

That was all that Anna could yell at herself after she hung up on Brittany for the second time in one week.

She didn't mean to do it. She just panicked and she didn't know what else to do or say. Brittany was in New York. _Brittany Snow_ was in the same state as her and she fucking panicked because she didn't want Brittany to see her like this. She was hurting. And she didn't want Brittany to know that she was doing absolutely shit without her in her life. _**I mean God damn it, Kendrick. You just told her that you wanted to go back to old times. That you wanted to still be friends, even if it meant that you were hurting.**_

The thing is, she doesn't want to be friends with Snow. She wants to make her laugh when she's upset. She wants to hold her when she's had a long day at work. She wants to share her love with movies with her and make silly puns all the time. She wants to tease her on instagram and twitter just to see the response she gets from her fans. She wants to surprise her with breakfast every morning and cuddle her after they make love. She wants Brittany Snow all to herself, but she can't have that. Tyler _fucking_ Hoechlin has that with her and she's never been more envious of one person in her whole life.

Sighing loudly, she picked her phone up from when she threw it on the bed after hanging up and called the one person who would probably talk some sense into her, and who'd know what to do in a time like this. Her best friend.

**_*Hey, Anna!*_** Ryan's chirpy voice came through the speaker and her lips tugged up into a small smile.

_***What's up, are you ready for your big day?***_

_***God, yeah. I'm nervous though***_

_***I bet you are. I uh.. Can I ask you something?***_

_***Of course***_

_***Why did you invite Brittany?***_

Silence. **_That's not good. _**she thought.

_***Ryan?***_

_***I'm sorry, I.. You know that I couldn't not invite her Anna. She's helped Isaac and I so much, with everything she's doing for love is louder and-***_

_***-Shit, why does she have to be so perfect?!* **_She all but yelled to herself, more than her friend.

_***Woah, calm down scrappy.. What's up?***_

_***I love her Ry, like.. I love her so much***_

_***What's wrong with that?***_

The blonde sighed into the phone and shook her head. _**What's wrong with that? Everything's wrong with that!**_

_***She has a boyfriend and I.. I'm her friend, that's all I'll ever be to her..***_

_***Do you want to lose her?***_

_***What- no, of course I don't.. What kind of question is that?* **_she asked incredulously.

_***Then don't leave her. Simple.***_

_***Fuck you and your wise words* **_she laughed nervously.

_***You're welcome, sweetie. Now I have to go and get ready, wish me luck!***_

_***I don't need to, you're gonna be fine you dork! I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay? Love you***_

_***Love you too***_

* * *

Brittany's POV:

"Are you kidding me?!" she yelled into the phone as she heard the line go dead for the second time that week.

She had to stop herself from throwing her phone out of the window in annoyance at the 27-year-old.

Her mind then randomly went to one of the times that they sent the fandom crazy on instagram when Anna left a comment on one of her pictures. It was a weird thing to think about but she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

* * *

_**Brittany was laid on her bed with Billie by her right hand side and her phone in her left hand. She had just read the comment that Anna left on her latest photo on instagram. Sighing, she dialed the brunette's number and it rang twice when Anna picked up. **_

_***Snow?* her voice came through the speaker.**_

_***Kendrick?***_

_***Hey, what's up?* she sounded casual, unlike Brittany. She had to stop herself from smiling like an idiot every time she talked to the older actress.**_

_***Did you mean that?* Britt asked with a hint of admiration in her voice.**_

_***Did I mean what?***_

_***When you said I was blonde and attractive.. Did you mean it?***_

_***Of course I meant it* there was no hesitation in her voice either, which made Brittany smile like a kid in a sweet shop.**_

_***I guess you're not so bad yourself* the blonde giggled as she patted Billie's fur next to her.**_

_***Gee thanks man* the blonde rolled her eyes playfully at Anna's sarcasm. *Is that all you called me for?***_

_***Uh* she paused for a moment, trying to think of a good reason for why she called. *yeah.. yeah that's all***_

_***Okay, well I gotta go now, it's movie night tonight***_

_***Oh- oh okay, I'll see you-***_

_***-Wait, do you want to join us?* Anna interrupted.**_

_***Oh no, I don't wanna intrude or anything***_

_***Shut up and get over here, Snow, and bring pajamas we're having a slumber party***_

_***Really, Anna, it's fine-***_

_***-I'll see you soon!***_

* * *

"Ugh, fuck you!" She yelled as loudly as she could, waving her arms about in the process. She hated that things have changed between her and Anna. How they've gone from casual phone calls like that to awkward encounters and texts. It's like when people are really good friends with somebody and then that somebody moves away and they drift further apart. The daily 3-hour phone calls become weekly texts, exchanging pleasantries and the long conversations about everything and nothing become awkward 'hello's' when you walk past them in the street. She hated that her and Anna were becoming like that because Anna is the only person who Brittany truly cares about.

She all but screamed into her pillow, trying to rid herself of thinking about the blonde in the same state as her. What she wasn't expecting was for Tyler to walk through the door and hear her outburst just as she threw herself lazily onto the sofa.

"Babe, what's up?" he asked, walking over to sit next to her on the couch and rested a hand on her back. He sounded sincere and she hated herself for what she was about to do to him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Anna's POV:

It was an hour after Ryan and Isaac had just got married and Anna was sat at a table with her friends. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. It was in a small traditional chapel which had white balloons dotted around it. There were flowers on each end of the isles and a small white canopy which they got married under. There were many smiles spread and fallen tears and eventually, the groom's kissed and everybody cheered as loud as they could. watching the pair walk down the isle.

It was the after part now and Anna had just spotted the two men talking to each other. She beamed as she quickly snapped a photo of them and put it on instagram.

**"AnnaKendrick47: The grooms confer. #NYC #TrueLove#RyanAndIsaac"**

She was currently drinking a glass of champagne and was holding a pink box of chocolates that she had bought while she was in Heathrow. She'd tell you that she hasn't been looking around for Brittany since the ceremony and that she wasn't looking for her to give her the chocolates, but then she'd be lying.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 3 people walking towards her table. Turning her head, she smiled brightly when she saw it was Anna, Skylar and Brittany. She quickly stood up to greet them. A big hug for Camp, a hug and a kiss on the cheek for Skylar, and.. An awkward smile for Brittany. _**Why the hell does it have to be so awkward and uncomfortable?**_ she thought to herself as she forced a smile at the trio.

The four of them spoke for a while about what they've been up to. Apparently Anna and Skylar have been hanging out a lot together at premieres and film showings and even going bowling together. She had missed everybody tons since they had stopped filming Pitch Perfect last year. Luckily, they were an unusually close cast and most of them had been hanging out together. Kendrick told them about how she's filming in Berlin and that she'd be returning there tomorrow night. Anna and Skylar were both interested in what she had to say, although Brittany didn't seem to be acknowledging her that much. The blonde eventually had enough after Brittany had ignored her for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Snow, can we talk?"

"We're talking." she answered simply which made Anna grind her teeth.

"I mean in private"

"Why can't we talk here?"

"Because-" she paused, _**why is she being so difficult?** _"Because I want to talk to you in private. Please"

The blonde seemed to give in to the smaller woman's pleading as she nodded and stood up to walk towards the balcony. Once they were on the balcony (which was surprisingly empty) they stood a fair distance away from each other and waited for the other to talk.

"I thought you wanted to talk" Brittany said with her arms crossed over her torso.

"I do, I just.. I want to apologize for hanging up on you this morning.. I was- it was a stupid thing to do and I just- God, I'm going crazy without being able to see you, Britt. It's killing me" Brittany's face seemed to soften at the blonde's confession as she carried on with tears in her eyes, "I can fake a smile and I can pretend to be happy.. I can do a lot of things but- but I can't pretend I'm not in love with you, Brittany."

When the blonde didn't say anything, Anna frowned and tears welled up in her eyes. _**I knew she wouldn't love you back, Anna, you fucking idiot!**_ she sighed as she walked towards the blonde and held out the pink box of chocolates. "I got you these from London, I know they're your favorites"

"Champagne truffles?" the blonde asked sheepishly with a small smile as she slowly took the box from Anna.

"Yeah, I saw them and I thought you'd like them."

"Thank you" she answered as she admired the box.

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered, dropping her head to avoid eye contact with the blonde. "You don't deserve what I've been putting you through. I shouldn't have-"

"-Anna stop." Britt interrupted, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Anna then looked up at Brittany who also had tears coating her eyes. "Don't you dare think that this is all your fault. _I_ was the one who said all that shit about you at the movie awards and I just.. I only said it because Alexis was telling me how in love we were and I just- I got mad because I didn't want to believe her. But.." she paused, looking down and fiddling with the box nervously.

"But what?" Anna pleaded.

"But.. But she was right. She was _so_ right. We are in love, Anna- at least I_ think_ we are. That's if you still love me because I love you. I do, I love you _so_ much."

"What- what about Tyler?"

"I broke up with him after our phone call this morning." she answered, letting out another nervous breath of air.

"Oh.. I'm s-"

"-Don't say sorry." she interrupted. "Just- just stop saying sorry and just tell me you love me"

There was a long pause. It was a deafening silence and the two made eye contact as Anna sighed shakily as a single year rolled down her face. "I love you." she announced. "_God_, Brittany I love you!" the blonde all but yelled as she threw her arms around the other blonde's shoulders and hugged her as tight as she could. The two squeezed their eyes shut and hugged each other tighter as if this was all a dream and they were about to wake up.

"I love you"


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, you're probably gonna hate me for this but this is the last chapter/epilogue. I'm sorry but I don't think there's anything more to do with this fic and I've just been putting off writing it for ages now. So yeah, to make it up to you though, I have made it smutty. (Hold the applause.)**

**Again, I'm sorry if you expected this fic to be longer but there's really no more I could do with it and finishing this means I can spend more time on my other fics. So thank you all for reading! Leave a review or PM me telling me what you think. **

* * *

2015:

"And now, promoting their new movie, Pitch Perfect 2, I have with me today Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow, everybody"

A roar of applause sounded from the audience on_ The Ellen Show_ as the two women made their way down the set of stairs, with Titanium playing in the background, and walked over to greet the blonde. They both gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they sat down next to each other on the small chair made for one.

"Now, first of all.." She addressed the audience, "I was only supposed to have Anna with me today but then I found out that Brittany was here too so I got like.. Two for the price of one, right?" The two of them laughed and nodded their heads. "That's why you're both sat on the same chair.. Do you want us to get Andy to bring in the sofa?"

"Nope, no that's okay" Brittany responded as she shuffled in the chair a bit. "We're both small enough to fit in one chair- Well, she is" she pointed to Anna who opened her mouth and mocked a gasp, gaining laughs from the audience.

"So, tell me about Pitch Perfect 2.. This is, a sequel to Pitch Perfect, right?"

"Yeah, that's right" Anna started, "Um, basically it follows on from Pitch Perfect, where the Bellas won the ICCA's and uh.. Yeah it's just about Beca's second year at Barden. And uh, how she becomes closer to the Bellas and Chloe- although.. Chloe and Aubrey aren't Bellas anymore because they graduated, in the first one.. It's just about singing and.. And, uh-"

"-Making music with our mouths" Brittany interrupted which earned loud laughter from the audience.

"Yeah, that." Anna grinned. "And it has a lot of twists and turns, and ups and downs.. And uh, yeah it's basically about Beca and what she has to go through to get the Bellas to win the championships again."

"And there's a lot of romance in this movie, right?" Ellen asked with a suspicious look on her face which made Anna and Brittany look at each other and giggle.

"I guess so, yeah.."

"You guess so? Oh I _know_ this movie has a lot of romance in it" she pointed out and gave them a funny look.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Anna muttered and looked away, trying to suppress her giggle.

"How are Beca and Chloe doing in this movie?" she then asked, and both women had to stop themselves from laughing.

"Uh, they- they're closer."

"Very closer." Ellen gave them a devilish look again and winked.

"Come on man." Anna whined playfully.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything. Now.. Aubrey, you mentioned, is played by Anna Camp, right?"

"Yeah, the wonderful and talented Anna Camp."

"What's it like working with her?" She addressed Brittany this time.

"Anna Camp is one of the most down-to-earth and trusting girls I've ever met and she's such a good friend, to both of us-" she motioned between her and Anna, "-and being able to work with a friend like her is a great thing, to be able to do."

"Now, I have a picture of Anna Camp here.." She said, smiling devilishly again. She brought up a picture on the screen but it wasn't of Anna Camp. It was of two women kissing outside of what looked to be a dressing room. "Oh wait, that's not Anna Camp!"

"Oh my gosh, you didn't!" Anna sat back in her chair as she looked at the picture on the huge screen. Brittany groaned and put her head in her hands, trying not to show people her blush. The whole audience was laughing at the women's embarrassment as Ellen smiled at them and waited for the sound to die down.

"Now uh.. What is_ this_?"

"You!" Anna pointed her finger at her, still blushing. "You are a- a little minx!"

Ellen threw her head back and laughed just as Brittany lifted her head up to look at the picture again.

"It's actually a great picture, we should frame it" Britt teased as she placed a hand on Anna's thigh. Anna looked down at her hand and then looked up into her eyes. She turned her head again to look at Ellen and then looked out into the audience. The crowd all laughed at Anna's reaction to Brittany's hand on her leg.

"Are you gonna tell them, or should I?" Brittany asked, squeezing Anna's leg slightly.

"We uh.. Ah jesus. Okay, there was a reason that Brittany came here with me today. As you probably guessed from that picture, we are a um- we're a couple, and we're officially ready to.. To come out to everybody. We figured we'd choose to do it here because we know that you'd be easy to tell, y'know?"

"And does your family know about you two?" Ellen asked with a huge grin, honoured that the two had decided to come out on her show.

Brittany spoke up this time. "Yeah, all of our family and friends know about us and they've been super supportive throughout it all. They know that this isn't just a phase or anything, we really are, um.. We're really happy together."

The whole audience erupted into a loud cheer and the couple beamed at one another.

"So, when did you two realise that you were in love with each other?"

"I'm not in love with her" Anna said in a serious tone, pointing at the blonde, "I hate her so much."

"Ah, I hate you too!"

The two of them looked at each other and started laughing. "We're kidding, we're kidding, I can't even say that without laughing" Anna stated, still laughing at a giggling Brittany.

"That's because you love her" Ellen responded seriously.

"That's because I love her" Anna repeated in a sweet voice, looking into Brittany's eyes. "No I think I uh, I think I fell in love the day I shared my Taco Bell with her."

All three of them burst out laughing and so did the audience.

"That was like the first day we met!" Brittany pointed out.

"Exactly."

"Awww" the whole audience coo-ed while Ellen and Brittany just smiled brightly at her.

Anna laughed embarrassingly at the two women, "It was the day we officially met for the uh, the Pitch Perfect table read and Brittany and I were hanging out- we were actually watching Game of Thrones which is really dorky-" this earned a laugh from the blonde, "-and uh, we went to Taco Bell at like, twelve thirty in the morning, and I shared my- my taco with her" Anna smiled.

Brittany admired Anna for a second before speaking up, "I don't think I can pin point an actual day when I fell in love with her.. I think I just always knew I felt something for her, y'know?"

Ellen nodded her head in understanding and smiled at the couple. Anna moved her head to rest against the side of the blonde's and smiled brightly back at Ellen.

"Y'all are so cute together, I'm super happy for you both and I wish you all the best for the future"

"Thank you so much" Brittany responded, followed by a "Thanks" from Anna.

"That's it for today, I'm afraid. I'd like to thank all of the guests on today's show, including these two lovebirds here" she pointed to the couple who were grinning widely, "and of course, a thanks to Tony and Andy and everybody. I'll be on the same time tomorrow, good day everybody and be nice to each other."

* * *

"I think today went pretty well, don't you?" Anna asked later on when her and Brittany were sat watching a movie on Brittany's sofa. She was snuggled into the blonde's side, absentmindedly stroking patterns on her hipbone as the blonde rested her head the top of Anna's head.

"Yeah it went great." she mumbled, looking down at her girlfriend. "I think Ellen was really flattered that we came out on her show."

"I know. She looked like a proud aunt or something." The brunette shot back. Brittany giggled which made Anna smile as she kissed Brittany's shoulder and then her collarbone. "I love you, you know." Anna whispered, almost inaudibly, still planting kisses on the blonde's collarbone.

"I love you too."

"No I mean, like.." she paused, shifting so she had a better view of the blonde. "I really, _really_ love you. I don't just say it out of habit, you know. I love you so much and I never want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. Where's this coming from?" Brittany frowned, taking the brunette's head in her hands and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

"Nothing, I just.. I want you to know how much I love you, that's all."

"You make me feel loved everyday. Just being you is enough for me, babe."

"We're getting all sappy." Anna scrunched her face up playfully which earned a little shove from her girlfriend. She then leaned in for another kiss but as she went to pull away, the blonde brought her hand up to tangle in her hair and ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

The brunette sighed into Brittany's mouth as she felt the blonde's grip on her hair tighten. Recognizing the action from her girlfriend, she shifted so that she was straddling her, running her hands up to caress her cheeks. Not long after that, they were both clad in just their underwear. Anna was just about to undo her girlfriend's bra when they both felt another presence beside them.

"Holy shit!" Anna squeaked when she noticed Billie sitting their with her head slightly tilted. The brunette quickly tried to cover herself but failed miserably as Billie pounced on them both.

"Aw, hey Billie boo!" Brittany smiled as she started to pet the dog, earning an incredulous look from her girlfriend.

"Um, hello?" Anna smirked.

"Hi" she blonde grinned, leaning in for a kiss which was blocked by Anna's hand. "What the-"

"We're not doing it while Billie's here!"

"What?"

The brunette sighed, "I'm not letting Billie watch us have sex. That's just not fair on her."

The blonde then laughed at her girlfriend and without warning, hooked her hands under her thighs and stood up. The brunette let out a cute squeak at this as she gripped onto Brittany's shoulders as she walked upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Better?" she asked after she used Anna's body to shut the door so Billie couldn't come in.

All Anna did was mutter a "much better" before surging her lips forward and capturing the blonde's once again. Brittany soon pulled them both away from the door and carried Anna over to the bed where she gently placed her and climbed on top. She began placing kisses down the woman's body and slowly removed her underwear. She then crawled back up her girlfriend's body and was surprised by Anna's strength when she flipped them over. The brunette then also made work of the blonde's underwear, however too slow for Brittany's liking.

"Anna." Brittany moaned out, fully aware of the effects it had on her girlfriend. The brunette smirked, leaning down to kiss the blonde slowly as she rocked her hips forwards slightly, gaining a breathy moan from Brittany.

"I love you." Anna breathed out, rocking back and forth at a much faster pace now and moaning as she felt the blonde's arousal coating her thigh. Her pace quickened and so did both their breaths.

"I love you too." The blonde managed to whisper as she felt her climax creeping upon her. Kendrick's moaning also turned into short gasps of air as she too, was coming close to the edge.

The two were rocking back and forth now, trying to create as much friction as they could. Both completely unaware of the sounds they were making as they were both so close to coming.

"Anna!" Brittany whisper-yelled, trying to catch her breath as her girlfriend carried on thrusting back and forth. She brought her hand up to caress the brunette's face, wanting to see the look of pleasure in her eyes when she came.

The look in her girlfriend's eye made all Anna's senses go into overdrive. Her stomach clenched and so did her walls as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and she yelled her girlfriend's name over and over.

"Holy fucking shit!" The brunette moaned, feeling her stomach burst with pleasure as she neared her orgasm.

"I'm so close." The blonde breathed out when Anna's pace started to slow down. "Baby don't stop, I'm so close!"

"Uhnngh" was the only sound that Anna could make, as Brittany's moans became louder and she carried on with her quickened pace. The blonde then gripped the brunette's ass, feeling herself coming like she's never came before. Both their breaths were heavy as Anna slowed down her pace to help them both ride their high waves of pleasure. They both closed their eyes and sighed in content as the brunette collapsed on top of Brittany.

"We really need to do that more often." Brittany spoke first, bringing a hand up to stroke the brunette's hair, knowing full well that it took Anna a lot longer than her to recover from her orgasms. The brunette eventually lifted her head up to look her girlfriend in the eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, and she prayed that she would still be able to breath after she had only just caught her breath back.

Her girlfriend looked absolutely gorgeous. Her bright blue eyes were shining brightly at her, sweat dripping down her forehead and her lips slightly parted. Her bare tan chest slowly rising and dropping with each intake of breath. She looked like some sort of sex goddess.

"You're beautiful." Anna mumbled, leaning up to kiss the blonde's scar on her forehead. She then shifted so she was laying beside the blonde, head rested on her shoulder and her arm draped across her middle.

"I love you, Kendrick." Brittany whispered as sleep threatened to overtake them.

"I love you so much, Snow" was all the blonde heard before they both fell into a deep slumber, both content with being in each other's arms.

* * *

**So there we go! Le fin. (Or.. whatever.) I hope you liked it. Sorry if it wasn't what you was expecting..**

**I'm also taking prompts so you can PM me if you want. Or leave something in my ask on tumblr (my url is in my description.) **

**I write for any ship (bechloe, mitchsen, staubrey, chaubrey, triple treble, steca.. Except Jeca because.. reasons.) Again, thanks for reading and sticking by me through this fic!**


End file.
